godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vito Andolini
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Godfather Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fabrizio page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sonny Black (Talk) 22:29, October 27, 2010 Hi Sonny, thank you for accepting my edits and post on this great Wiki page. I also added the Vito Corleone real life sources information regarding the inspiration for the Don, hadn't yet signed up yet, sorry, I thought I'd do it annonimously but after a think about it figured , the novels , films and games are something I love, I'd like to be more involved in sharing information with people who love and appreciate these as well. I had a question, I edited new pages with real life source information on Salvatore Tessio and Don Croce Malo and intended for them to be viewable on the character pages but unfortunately they didn't get added, could you help me out with that please? Vito Andolini 04:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Editing Hi, I appreciate you're contributions to this wiki, but I must ask you to edit articles according to our manual of style to prevent you're edits of being reverted. Best regards, --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 14:35, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sonny, I have read the manual of style and have endevoured to follow it as best I understand, I am noticing though that some very accurate information I have edited into a characters profile has been deleted completely on occassion, May I ask, who regulates who is allowed to delete and add edits, just out of curiosity? Also would it be possible for it to be edited into the preffered style instead of deleted completely? If not, would you be able to help me and point out what I'm doing wrong so I can improve my contributions to this wiki and "make my bones"? Thank you Sonny Vito Andolini 02:29, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Vito Andolini, :Thanks for taking you're time to read the manual of style. The reason why I reverted some of you're edits was because you were writing out of universe information in the normal section of articles and I didn't had the time to correct all you're edits. You also added some unnecessary categories. :The normal section of articles are meant to be written from a so called in-universe perspective. That means there should be no references to "the novel", "the film", the "actor", "writer" etc. in the normal section of the article. :If you do want to add some out-of-universe information at a character article, you should write it in the "behind the scenes" section. It's also unnecessary to add categories like "real life sources" or "trivia", since every article is eventually meant to have those sections. :Also please note that in-universe articles should be written in the "past tense" since events in the Godfather universe happened in the past. For more information about this, visit The Godfather Wiki:Writing Tense. :Both me and AmmandtheCorsair are the administrators of this wiki and regulate the edits. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask them at our talk pages. :Best regards, :--'Sonny Black' (Talk) 14:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC)